


Christmas Soriée

by The_Darker_Side_ofThings



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dancing, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Really Romantic Relationship, One Shot, Slow Dancing, i dreamed about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darker_Side_ofThings/pseuds/The_Darker_Side_ofThings
Summary: No one asked Serena to the winter soriée, and so she waits patiently for anyone to go with her. The night comes, and she finally gets a date in a very unceremoniously way.I'm pretty sure you can figure out who it is.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre & Serena
Comments: 18
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Soriée

**Author's Note:**

> This might be hard to explain, but I don't see this as a romantic story despite certain body language. I see Lysandre as more of a father or older brother to Serena, a guardian if you must. Maybe I'm not a big fan of older/younger relationships, or maybe because Serena is a pure bean of innocence that I have to have someone protect her.  
> So, translate it as you want, but the original intent of this story is not sexual.

“Well, Serena? Will you come?” Professor Sycamore asked as Serena looked over a poster, her eyes gliding from one side to another before she handed the paper back.

“Of course!” Serena answered as she smiled sweetly. “I have been looking forward to this winter soriée!”

“Oh, yes, it will be loads of fun,” Sycamore said. “Anyone is invited to stay and dance for as long as they want.”

“Anyone?”

Sycamore smiled gently.

“Yes, Serena, anyone," he said before breaking into a sudden grin. “Why, have you been asked yet?”

“Well, not yet,” Serena replied honestly, shifting as if she was shying. “Maybe someone will ask me before I go to the dance.”

“Well, I have confidence someone will ask you,” Sycamore said kindly. “And if he isn’t tall, tan, and handsome, I’ll eat my boutonniere.”

“Sure thing, Professor Sycamore,” Serena said with a laugh, bowing slightly to him. “Even if I don’t find a date, it’ll still be fun.”

“That’s the spirit!” He waved her goodbye as she ran out of the building, happily breathing in the crisp morning air. Who cares if no one asked her to the winter soriée? She hoped Calem would have asked her by now, but now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen him recently. Two figures caught her attention as she looked up from her feet.

“Hey- hey, Clemont! Bonnie!” Serena called as she ran over to the two blondes.

“Oh, hey, Serena!” Clemont waved, stopping as she approached.

“What's up?”

“Hi, Serena!” Bonnie cried, waving as well. “Are you guys ready for the soriée?”

Serena asked, panting in the chilly morning air.

“It’ll be so exciting, I can’t wait!” Bonnie said excitedly, grinning. “Clemont is taking me!”

“That’ll be nice,” Serena said, genuinely meaning it. “Well, I can’t wait to see you there.”

They smiled and nodded energetically, the sun glinting off the rim of Clemont's glasses.

“Who will you be going with, Serena?” Clemont asked as he hitched his backpack tighter on his shoulders.

“Oh, well, no one asked me yet,” Serena replied honestly, shrugging. “Maybe you can come with us!” Bonnie invited, smiling.

“Deh!” Her Dedenne popped its head over Bonnie’s shoulder, its thin tail moving like a snake.

“I would be honored.”

“I can’t wait to see you there!” Clemont said happily. “It’ll be so much fun!”

“I know!” Serena allowed herself to giggle as they waved goodbye.

The rest of the day, Serena wandered around with the small hope someone would ask her. She didn’t leave Couriway Town, as this was where the soriée was taking place. Besides, almost everyone she knew would be here. There were plenty of people she never met also congregated here for tonight, perhaps someone would ask her then? She started down the street and bumped right into Calem, who stumbled back from the unexpected impact.

“Wha- oh, hey, Serena.”

“Hey, Calem,” Serena said patiently, stepping back. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright. Are you buying a dress for the dance?”

“Oh, I already have one. Say, Calem, are you going with anyone?”

He shifted slightly, his hat casting his eyes in shadow from the noonday sun.

“I am. Korrina is my date.”

“Oh,” Serena said blankly before smiling smoothly. “Erm, that’s really nice, Calem. I can’t wait to see you there.”

“See you there.”

Serena left, thinking. She was happy for Calem, of course, but she _was_ hoping he would have asked her... She sighed, the sun was blocked by clouds and gave a slight chill. She didn’t let going to the dance alone get to her, and distracted herself by looking at the exquisite decorations the city workers had put up. Banners were wrapped with holly; icicles (Probably by an Ice-Type) were hanging dramatically off of awnings and gutters, slowly thawing out; a delicate layer of frost decorated windows with faces of the Pokémon that glazed it; streamers laced through banisters and certainly did bring festive cheer. Serena smiled as she walked to the edge of Couriway Town, staring down the path to Snowbelle City. She could see the mountains in the distance.

Something else caught her eye. There was a very faint trail that drifted off to where some dying trees were clumped together. The day was still young, so she could still shower if she got dirty and have time to spare to gussy herself up. The trail, it turned out, was so neglected that she surely would have become lost if she wasn't paying close attention to where it led. The path made a sudden turn around a small cliff edge and abruptly ended. Looking up, Serena could see she ended up at a very lonely shack. It looked abandoned as moss coated the shingles, cracks lined the windows, and weeds were threatening to reach the shudders. Serena was about to leave when something in the window caught her eye.

“Sylveon,” Serena said gently, “come on out.”

The Fairy Pokémon came out in a flash of red light and gave Serena a look before walking bravely in front of her.

“I saw something in the building. Let’s just make sure no one is hurt.”

“Syl.”

Opening the door slowly, Serena cautiously slunk inside, frowning. The first thing she noticed was how clean the floors were, and the trash can was recently lined. The windows on the inside were cleaned, and she and Sylveon boldly entered the kitchen.

“Syl!”

Sylveon bumped into an equally shocked Pyroar that looked like it was about to exit the kitchen, staring at the two. They stood staring for a second in blank confusion before the Pyroar growled. Sylveon instinctively stood in front of Serena, lashing her tail.

“Sylveon! Fairy Wind!”

Sylveon buffed the air around her, before launching it at the Pyroar. His jaws opened for a fire attack, but Sylveon was persistent in blowing out the flames. The Pyroar stepped back, closing his jaws as the attack ended, the wind spreading dust hidden in corners and papers off the table. With a roar, Pyroar blasted fire at Sylveon, hitting her with Incinerate. Serena grabbed Pancham’s Pokéball, glaring at the cat, but her frown dissolved as she realized this was not at all ordinary. A well-cleaned house containing a Pokémon that may or may not be a stray?

A loud cry came from behind, and, on instinct, Serena called out Pancham. A very large and intimidating Honchrow flapped his wings powerfully as it appeared from a tiny living room. A Pyroar? Honchrow? That must mean-

“Stand down!”

Sylveon was baring her teeth at the Pyroar, who was doing the same while growling deeply. The Honchrow did not attack, although the Pyroar looked very agitated. Serena felt she would be too if strangers entered her house and started attacking.

“Who is there?”

Serena’s blood ran cold, and her stomach knotted as she recognized that voice.

“Lysandre?” She entered the living room where a very wary Lysandre was standing. He looked exhausted. “What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here!”

“Neither should you!”

Sylveon dashed to her aid, glaring at the man. Pancham was guarding Serena’s back, glaring at the Honchrow, who was perched on the kitchen table eyeing them. Pyroar started approaching them, and Pancham raised his paws threateningly, daring the cat to come any closer. The cat did but ignored Pancham’s threats with a look that said, _“oh, please,”_ as he passed them and slunk over to Lysandre’s feet. He sat down haughtily and looked at Serena with narrowed eyes.

“Get out,” Lysandre hissed.

“You’re supposed to be _dead!”_ Serena shouted, getting ready to pull out her Braixen. She knew she was outnumbered, outmatched, and unable to win a fight against the former Team Flare boss. But she _also_ knew he was blasted apart, or crushed by rubble, or both as the explosion was too bright for her to see what exactly happened. Either way, he was dead.

How he was in one piece as a living, breathing human being was a mystery. He glared at her, and she glared back.

“I’ll alert the police you’re here.”

“They already know I’m here.”

It was like facing a mirror; whenever she glared, he did the same, her retorts were immediately answered. His hand was on one of his Pokéballs, and her fingers were doing the same but to her own. He slowly lowered his hand, and she did the same.

“The police know you’re here?”

“They do,” he answered, and she couldn’t detect any falsities in his voice of facial expression.

“Why aren’t you arrested?”

“I was put in prison for a while, and, after many trials, I was put under house arrest.”

“ _This_ is your house?” Serena looked around the room. It was rather clean on the inside.

“Well, yeah,” Lysandre responded, looking at her with a look of what-did-you-expect in his face. “Think about it. If I was sent back to my original home, there would be riots at my front door.”

“You deserve to be killed in a riot.”

“Even if I was killed by the angry hands of people, they would want all of me to be destroyed.”

“So?”

“So, Serena, if you were locked in your own house and people were throwing bricks through your window, how would you respond?”

While keeping a sharp eye on him, she imagined herself sitting on the floor while a brick shattered a window to her room, glass raining onto the floor. In her vision, she crawled away from the windows.

“I would probably send my Pokémon out,” Serena thought, seeing herself getting into the hallway. “But there would be too many Pokémon to fight if it’s a mob.”

“Mhm.”

“...I guess I would make them flee,” Serena said thoughtfully. “I don’t want them to get hurt or killed.”

“Exactly,” Lysandre said, petting his Pyroar’s head. “The mob would have their own Pokémon, and what good would six be against twenty-four? And when they’re attacking you all at once?”

Serena didn’t notice she was subconsciously mimicking him and was rubbing Sylveon’s head, who was still eyeing Pyroar.

“But that would leave me defenseless.”

“Mhm.”

“That means people could break into my house.”

“If the police don’t stop them in time.”

“They would beat me to death. Tear me limb from limb.”

He was nodding as she spoke.

“I would die,” she finished lamely.

“The police debated if I should have been sent on death row for my crimes. Would have been, too, but after many trials and years in prison, they decided I could be stuck forever in isolation.”

"What do you do in that much time of isolation?”

“Talk to my Pokémon, mostly. Groom them. I let them out so they can experience fresh air, but Pyroar mainly stays by my feet.”

“But this place is so small.”

“It’s small, yes,” he agreed, walking over to them with his Pyroar in his wake. Pancham glared at Pyroar as he neared, but neither made any violent movements. Serena let him walk past and skeptically followed. “But it’s enough to live in. They plan on moving me further out of Kalos, either that or prison again.”

Serena wasn’t sure if she imagined this, but his eyes darkened at the mention of prison as if a dark memory clouded his lenses.

“All you can do is sit in here? How do you eat?”

“The police come every Sunday morning with a box of stuff for me to eat.”

“You eat off of one box?”

“It has everything for a week’s supply of food. It makes it less tedious with the same routine; I can plan out meals for a week. If I do it right, I can have an extra day’s worth.”

“What about your Pokémon?”

“I let them out to fish and hunt, but they can’t go far, or in sight of other people. Sometimes I feed them my food.”

Serena stepped into the kitchen and saw how impeccably clean it was. She supposed, after all, there wouldn’t be much to clean for his one person. The Honchrow eyed her beadily, eyes narrowing before he vanished in a flare of red light where Lysandre was holding up the Pokéball. She recalled her own Pancham but kept Sylveon out.

“Is that why there’s no marked trial? If they came every day, someone would suspect something.”

“You are right.”

“It can’t be too hard to find; I just found it.”

“Let me guess. You were standing in Couriway Town, on the right side of the bench near the small sapling facing Snowbelle City. It was around two in the afternoon, and you were on the right side of the path.”

Serena didn't check the time or where she was standing, but the position he said matched hers spot-on after he said it. He nodded to her silence.

“Would you like something to drink?” he asked in a tone so pleasant Serena suspected he rehearsed conversations with himself to the point he repeated them in his sleep.

“No, thanks.” Serena observed the kitchen. It was small and spotless, aside from papers littering the ground. She didn’t know she was standing on one until Sylveon made a sound, alerting her. Picking it up, there was a file on Pyroar. Picking up another, it was on Gyrados. She set them and the others she picked up back on the table.

“I still think you deserve punishment,” she said, glaring at the image of a Mienshao before she set the report on the table with the rest. “All those people deserved a second chance.”

“Everyone?” He asked what she thought, although he knew the answer.

“Everyone but you,” she quickly added, her expression as cold as her voice.

“If I died from my own work before the explosion went off, would you just see me as a confused person who didn’t know what he was doing? Would that man you would see dead in the newspapers deserve another chance?”

Serena glared at him but thought about what he said. Would she have thought he deserved a second chance if he had died along with those he killed?

“Those people who did die, were all of them pure in their life’s intentions? Did the rapist deserve a second chance? Or the thieves in the alleyway? Did the muggers get another chance?”

“There were families! Children! And you killed them for your own selfish purpose!”

Lysandre looked at her as if she was telling him a very intriguing story, blinking slowly and did not interrupt out of denial or haste, which she did appreciate. Still, it did nothing to alleviate her anger towards him.

“You killed so many to lose so much!” Serena continued, glaring at him. “You're a monster with a killer instinct, and you have no right to even be privileged in this dilapidated shack with nothing but Pokémon and the monster in the mirror to talk to!”

Serena didn’t realize she was crying out of anger; tears were forming in her eyes as she envisioned mothers reaching out as their babes were ripped from their arms... Fathers defending homes but ultimately failing in the end... Children screaming for their parents but getting no reply... Pokémon protecting their masters but losing their lives... Serena imagined her mother being torn away... She would be alone... terrified of what will happen next as her mother’s screams filled her ears...

“NO!”

It all happened in a flash; Serena shouted out a command as she threw her Pokéball, and Braixen shot a stream of fire from her mouth, blasting it right at Lysandre. It was coming too fast to properly duck, and his best option was to sidestep it. When he did so, the fire itself missed and blasted the kitchen window away, exploding the glass into the grass outside. The heat, however, burned his side and caught his suit on fire. Quick as a flash, Pyroar angrily pounced onto Braixen, baring his massive fangs as his jaws were inches from the fox’s face. She didn’t look frightened but stared with dignified grace at those deadly canines.

“Pyroar! No!”

Serena looked at him in shock, closing her mouth as she was about to command Braxien to counter-attack. Did he call off his defense? Looking over, she could see Lysandre had quickly stopped himself from burning, but the suit on his left side had horrible singe marks that streaked up to his armpit and sleeve. He was not looking at the damaged outfit, but at his Pyroar. His tone became lighter and calmer as he stared at his Pokémon.

“Release the fox.”

It looked over its shoulder at him with a look that clearly said, _"why?"_

“You heard me.”

The lion got off and skulked to his mater's feet, glaring at Braixen while he swished his tail impatiently.

“Now, why are you here, Serena?”

Serena was at her Braxien’s side, brushing down her fur that got mussed up from the ground.

“Why does that matter to you?” She glared at Lysandre, smoothing down the last of the tussled fur with a gentle hand.

“Well, you came in here for a reason. What was the reason?”

“I saw the trail and followed it, and saw the shack. I was going to leave but saw movement inside and thought someone was hurt.”

He nodded patiently as she found herself out of breath, shaking with fury. Was she really this furious at him? Although shooting the fire at him was rather satisfying.

“Brax?”

A soft, tender paw rested on Serena’s hand. She looked over to Braxien then to Lysandre, who was watching her.

“What do you want from me?” Serena asked, eyeing him as if he were a Seviper.

“Nothing,” he replied honestly. “I didn’t invite you here, now, did I?”

She opened her mouth but closed it. Lysandre was right; she wasn’t invited to this shack.

“Being alone gave me too much time for my thoughts,” Lysandre said, breaking the silence as he watched the smoke billow away into the wind and vanish into the treetops. “I have been thinking about how the world will never become beautiful if one man tried to fix it. Although, I wonder, would it become beautiful if it was restarted? If I did make it happen, would it truly have gone as I planned? Even if it was beautiful, how long would it last?”

“Beauty never lasts, Lysandre,” Serena said, staring at him. “I thought someone with your intelligence would have figured that out by now.”

It was his turn to say nothing, and his Pyroar sat down next to his feet, blinking slowly as it looked at Serena. The temperature dropped rather noticeably, and they turned their attention to the window that was destroyed. The window frame had been singed, and the wood was smoldering. Embers were dimming down, and bits of ash blew away with the smoke. The two watched the golden treetops glow as the sun hit the leaves. It was a while before anyone said anything, but oddly enough, the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. It was still and warm, while the breeze supported a chilly draft.

“Do you really think I deserve a second chance?” Lysandre asked as the shadows started to slink across the ground. Serena said nothing and stepped back, recalling her Pokémon.

“I got to go,” she said, not sure why she said it so calmly. Wasn’t she enraged at him a couple minutes ago?

“It was nice having company,” Lysandre said, looking down at her. Serena looked at him then to his Pyroar; neither had a hint of anger or disgust in their eyes. Instead, they looked at her with polite stares as one would do with an honorable guest. Something in his face flashed that made her think twice about her assumptions. "hope I'll have more in the future."

“I don’t think you deserve to die,” Serena admitted, knowing she spoke out of anger at him. “But, isolation seems appropriate.”

“It’s to get me ready for my future,” he replied, stepping away from the cold window. “I’ll be in isolation a lot now.”

“What more is there for your future?”

“I have been infused with Life, which is how I survived the explosion. Anyone would have died, but I have been cursed with immortality. I will be able to live with the burden every day of my life with the remembrance of what I failed to do.”

Serena looked at him again, stepping away from the window. Now that the embers died away, the room felt so much colder. He sighed loudly and put his hands behind his head as he watched leaves blow past.

“It will be lonely, thinking back to this conversation long after this generation died off.”

Serena felt slightly bad hearing this, but after all he did... struck by his own hand...

“I guess you deserve that, too,” she huffed. “It would be better than death, at the same time worse.”

Serena tried to imagine herself immortal; she could see herself waiting as time passed, those she made friends with would die off while she remained the same. Eventually, she would get sick to see everyone she knew and loved to die away again and again. She would find herself waiting for death that would never come, Clemont, Bonnie, Calem...

“You would be cursed with loneliness when everyone you know is gone. Even if you make new friends, you know they will die, and you’ll have to say goodbye every time.” He nodded somberly, petting his Pyroar, who was reflecting his hidden grief in his blue eyes.

"That doesn’t add up,” Serena observed. “You said you were immortal, but you can’t return to your home because you’ll supposedly die. How can you die if you’re immortal?”

“You can see it as a known mystery, although I probably can die.” Lysandre leaned back, and Serena stared at him with intrigued caution, her hand clutching Sylveon’s Pokéball with a tense hand. “Either they literally rip me apart with their bare hands, which I will die if they tear my heart from my body- or trample my body into mush. I will not be able to logistically survive a lynching or a stampede, or drowning- people get creative when it comes to forms of killing. After all, even immortals can die. Serena, is a vampire immortal?”

“Yes,” Serena answered, taken aback from the question. “The vampire can live for thousands of years, even longer. So can a phoenix as it is reborn from the ashes.”

“Can you kill a vampire?”

“...Yes, you can kill a vampire.”

“The vampire is immortal, yet he can die," Lysandre concluded as Serena looked at him, shifting her weight. She could guess where this was going. “You can stab his heart with a stake or show him a cross. A phoenix can die, too if it is beheaded and minced, and all the parts are separated and dumped in separate rivers, never to connect again.”

He looked down at her, his expression filled with a displeased grimness.

“I cannot die, but I can be killed. Does that make sense?”

“To a point. If you cut yourself, will you heal?”

“I do not know the true extent of the power infused in my body. Injuries last on my body, but they do not kill me. I think the police did not publicly execute me because they fear I will somehow survive.”

“But you just admitted that you would die if you were shredded up or squashed.”

“I do not want to test my theory, but it makes sense that I would not survive it. After all, I was buried under rubble for quite some while thinking I was doomed to be forever buried.”

“They dug you up?”

“Unintentionally. All of them thought I was dead, fairly enough. When I emerged from the shreds of metal and rocks, everyone panicked when they saw I was alive and well, but massively wounded. After being shut in a lab and tested all day and night, they conducted that I was merged with Xerneas. If I died from being crushed, how would I survive being buried under tons of debris, you may ask? There were pockets of air that I stayed in; tight tunnels were useful in trying to move around. It was difficult, but I would have stayed down there had they decided not to remove the destruction entirely. Perhaps I would have eventually suffocated, or I might have been able to eventually free myself.”

“That does and does not make sense, but everything you say connects yet contradicts itself. It’s hard to understand.”

“It’s hard to explain.”

Serena stared at him, unable to detect any lies or the slight shifts in his expression that would reveal his true nature. Lysandre had paid the full blessing of Death to receive the receive the curse of Life. And there was nothing he could do about it except accept his failure and live forever in pained memory of what he had done.

Serena looked out the window and saw the sun slowly sinking over the treetops. A second later, and she remembered the winter soriée with a heavy drop in her stomach. People must have already arrived, and she turned to Lysandre as if he knew what was going on.

“I’m going to be late!” Serena gasped, looking at the former Team Flare leader with wide eyes.

“Late?” Lysandre asked with slightly raised eyebrows.

“The winter dance! I been waiting all week for someone to ask me but no one did! I’m going to miss the starting dance, too!”

Serena recalled her Sylveon and ran out of the kitchen and entrance hall as a blur, bursting out of the door and dashed past trees and shrubbery. The trees were illuminated with a golden glow as the crisp sunset painted the skies. A stitch grew in her side as Serena slowed, panting. Resting her hands on her knees, she stared at her feet before running again, remembering certain trees she passed coming to the cottage. But the trail from Couriway Town never came. Only trees approached her as she slowed to a walk, wiping her forehead. It was getting dark, and the leaves seemed to absorb any lights, as Serena noticed how progressively dark the forest was becoming. She couldn't hear any music from Couriway Town despite straining her ears. It dawned on her how lonely she was.

“Come on out, Sylveon,” Serena said, calling out her Pokémon. “I could use some company.”

“Syl!”

Sylveon appeared, nuzzling her master’s leg in an attempt to give hope and comfort. Serena gratefully patted her loyal Pokémon. The two started to walk in the growing darkness for a while before Sylveon suddenly turned on the spot, baring her teeth as they could hear something big approaching them. Sylveon stood in front of Serena, lashing her tail as she growled. They could hear deep breathing, and saw the shadow of a large monster skulk past the trees. Serena couldn’t see what it was, but it was large and she could hear the foliage rustle and branches snap under its feet as it walked just far enough to be unidentified. Whatever it was, it was huge.

“We better hurry,” Serena urged, nudging her Sylveon and hurried in her walking. She was very aware of the humongous beast stalking her a few feet away. If she could just make it to Couriway Town...

Sylveon would not stop growling as she was practically weaving in between Serena’s legs as she was walking so close to her master.

“Syl!” Slyveon cried, stopping abruptly, causing Serena to crash into her.

“What gives?” Serena looked from her Sylveon to what was ahead, and her stomach went cold as she saw what she _couldn’t_ see what was in front of her. It was a behemoth monster, but it was hidden in the darkness of the trees, and its eyes were a cold, glowing gold that reflected like shards of glass. It reared on hind legs and its head threatened to touch the leaves as it sniffed loudly, growling softly. Serena was speechless; this beast was _huge!_ But, she still couldn’t see it fully as it was shrouded in darkness, and she did not dare get any nearer to see what it was. All she knew was it was dangerous-

It roared, shaking leaves off branches and the stars seemed to vibrate with the thundering rumble of the beast. Serena screamed as it swiped a massive clawed hand, just barely missing her as Sylveon forcibly headbutted Serena back, causing the girl to fall backward. The swords for claws swiped the air exactly where Serena was standing seconds ago. It revealed its head from the trees- and Serena’s heart crystallized into a cocoon of ice as she stared right into the eyes of the beast. Bloody drool dripped off its chin as it leaned over to look at the girl. Serena could feel hot breath washed over her as it crept closer -crooked fangs poked out of its maw as it growled deeply- her heart was painfully smashing her ribs- Her face was inches away from the monster, and she could see her reflection in those cold, glassy eyes...

 _"Get away from her!”_ Lysandre’s deep voice challenged the monster’s growl. Serena jumped when she felt something grip her shoulder to immediately realize Lysandre pushed her behind him. “Leave this innocent child, heartless beast!”

The two stared hard at each other, the tension settled thickly like cement, threatening to choke anyone who moved. Breathing seemed difficult all of a sudden- each heart beat felt closer to shattering her chest- she wasn’t sure if the monster would leave or attack-

The monster slowly pulled his face back into the shadows, its eyes shining emptily before it turned and left into the darkness where it belonged. They could hear it stomping away before the thundering footsteps vanished entirely, and Serena’s knees buckled under her. Lysandre caught her before she hit the ground, and found himself being hugged with surprising intensity around his waist. It took him a minute to figure out what she was saying as she was pressing her face hard into his abdomen and was deeply muffled.

“Don’t leave me.”

He wasn’t at all sure what to do, and gently patted the top of her head while looking at his Pyroar for help. The lion just looked as baffled as he was, while Sylveon stared at Lysandre thoughtfully.

“I won’t.”

She pulled herself away, and he offered his hand to her, which she gingerly accepted. There wasn’t much to say, to which Serena was grateful for, as she was afraid her voice would fail her. Instead, she let herself be guided through the darkness, holding his hand tightly. His Pyroar lead the way, while Sylveon followed behind. Serena didn’t feel her legs, or notice the trail had ended until she saw the pathway of the road at her toes. Looking up, she could see Couriway Town in all its splendor. She could see the lights indicating the dance had already started, but she refused to leave. A crazy, insane idea entered her head as she stared at the lights that reflected off the buildings, making the town appearing to glow.

“Lysandre?” Serena asked with gentle tone in her voice, the hatred towards him had vanished like a mound of sand against a wave.

“Yes?”

“Would you be my partner for tonight?”

He looked at her, shocked. He could see the street lights and stars reflecting in her eyes and saw she was serious.

“Please say yes,” Serena urged, squeezing his hand again. She didn’t want to arrive alone, knowing that soulless demon could be waiting in the shadows, hungry for her... “I don’t want to go alone.”

“Serena-”

“If you have to live in eternity, then you must at least have one good memory to hold on to.”

He looked down at her, and could see fear reflecting in her eyes, fear not created from him. He felt something bump the back of his legs, and Sylveon gave him a _"you better do it, mister,"_ look that was packed with sass. Pyroar noticed and seemed to be laughing, and nodded to Lysandre, agreeing with Sylveon. His lion seemed anxious for the change of scenery.

“Ok, Serena,” Lysandre gave in with a sigh. If his Pyroar didn’t detect anything wrong, then he could go.

As Serena ran down the street, he hardly had time to realize where he was as Serena was pulling him anxiously, threatening to pull off his glove. He noticed how desperate she was to reach the light, and never once let go of his hand despite pulling him along. He was less excited, as he was not sure how everyone would react to his sudden appearance. As they reached the entrance, two police officers accosted the two, not daring to take their eyes off the Kalosian.

“Do you know who this is?” A female cop asked, pointing to Lysandre and his lion with irritation. Serena nodded, beckoning the guards closer. They both knelt over, eyes still locked on Lysandre. Serena whispered in their ears, and they slowly straightened themselves up and let the two enter.

"Enjoy your stay, but Lysandre," the guard said firmly. Lysandre looked at her politely. "Just for tonight, you will not be punished, but, you will be watched closely."

"I understand," Lyandre said as Serena tugged him along. He wondered what she whispered in their ears to let him off with such freedom.

“Oh, wow!” Serena gasped as she stared at the town in front of her, Lysandre appearing at her side. The water all around Couriway Town was frozen over, the water below was still flowing underneath for the waterfall’s current to travel. It was frozen extremely well, as dozens of people were skating gracefully on the ice like phantoms gliding in the wind. There were bright lights that assisted the lamps in bringing light all around the town. Pokémon were happily playing on the ice, dancing at the feet of couples, or watching patiently in the distance, eyes filled with joy that flickered when Serena and Lysandre passed them. Music was playing in every corner, and there was not a spot in Couriway Town that was not lively with song.

While no one directed affronted them, people stared at Lysandre as if he sprouted an extra pair of arms right in front of their eyes. Serena definitely noticed, and looked up to him, guilty to bring him to where he would be the most judged. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, with everyone staring with eyes packed with judgement, she was wondering what spurred her on to bring him. Why was she so selfish in taking him for her comfort?

“Lysandre...” she said joylessly, facing him but looking at the ground. She was about to say “I’m sorry, this is a bad idea,” but Lysande put his hands on her shoulders, sensing her discomfort. He didn’t want the awkwardness inflicted on her, and knew that everyone was leaving him a ten-foot radius, staring with either curiosity or coldness. Some, both. He didn’t want something to be ruined for her because of him, which was ironic, he noticed, as he would have ruined more than just her life and not have cared about it had his plans succeeded.

“Would you care to dance?” Lysandre asked, the cold death stares simply bouncing off his jacket like raindrops. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t mugged yet, but rested on the thought that no one wanted to defile such a wonderful tradition.

“What?” Serena faltered, looking up. The previous song ended, and Stolen Dance by Milky Chance started.

“Would you care to dance with me?”

Serena flicked her eyes to his Pyroar and her Sylveon, who were sitting a few feet behind Lysandre. And they both were nodding, although it was easier to tell with Sylveon, as she didn't have a large mane.

“I wouldn’t mind a dance...”

He took a bow to her, the symbol of respect as he closed his eyes, rather serious about the formalities. Although his eyes were closed, she gave a courtesy. Straightening up, he held his palm open, and, skeptical at first, Serena gently placed her hand on his. Unable to put her other hand on his shoulder as he was simply too tall, she settled with putting her hand on his waist, and his on hers. In step, as if they practiced for years, the two slowly spun as their feet perfectly moved with each other. Because of the tempo, they were moving fairly fast, and Serena could only think, _he can dance._ She wondered if he danced by himself in his tethered isolation, and pictured him holding an invisible lady while sashaying to music on a dusty gramophone.

She caught herself bobbing her head to the music as they danced together, just now noticing the people watching were clapping with the song’s beat. No one else was dancing, but they weren’t glaring, either. Even the people on the ice stopped skating to watch, and Serena’s cheeks started to burn. While she didn’t like the unnecessary attention, she couldn’t help but blame herself for inflicting it on them. What did she expect? A warm welcome for the man who tried, and ultimately failed, to restart Kalos?

The music ended and the two slowly pulled apart. Someone applauded, a shy, quiet one, but it started a ripple through the crowd who started to relax- just slightly. Violin pierced the speakers, and before either of them knew it, they were dancing to the song, both grinning at each other, Serena’s smile being the wider out of the two.

_I don’t care if I lose my mind, I’m already cursed...._

At this line, Serena couldn’t help but think of Lysandre, alone, screaming in insanity as humanity was eradicated. Tugging at his hair while standing in a wasteland of what was once a place filled with people and love, with nothing but abandoned buildings and rubble coated the ground. buildings looked like they were eaten halfway by the vines and moss that were clinging onto the walls. His voice being the only one that he would hear. Serena couldn't imagine herself in his shoes as the empty eyes of the beast shimmered in her mind. No one would be there to keep him safe from the monster that lurked in every shadow, no one would be there to guide him back to the path he strayed too far from. No one to hold his hand and repel the monsters of death...

_...She’s a fairytaiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllllllllll..._

She snapped out of her thoughts as Lysandre grabbed her sides firmly, and for a split second she smelled the burnt fabric of his jacket. The attack was meant for him, when she was angered at him. Now, she was glad the fire missed, but a twang of guilt strummed her heart as she thought, _I did this. I tried to hurt him, and he saved my life._

And in a powerful but graceful swoop, he lifted her into the air and spun semi-quickly as she could see Couriway Town in a whole new perspective. She could see at least a hundred pairs of eyes watching her, all below her like she was a bird skimming over a crowd. Despite the stares, she didn’t feel so targeted. She felt safe, so high in the air held by a pair of sturdy hands, and, mustering up her courage, she stuck both arms out on either side of her and allowed the brisk winter wind to blow the hair out of her face. Serena laughed at the sensation, feeling like she genuinely was flying before Lysandre gently set her down, where people were applauding enthusiastically. The music slowed, and they stopped, panting. Serena was positively beaming. 

“Serena!” Sycamore hissed, emerging from the crowd that decided they had better things to do than glare at a single person, and were dispersing as he was hurrying over to her. He was wearing a white suit with a blue dress shirt and a dark violet tie. He glared at Lysandre like an angry father protecting his daughter as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Lysandre watched him calmly, his shoulders slowly moving as he was breathing heavily, not out of anger, but because he was catching his breath. Sycamore leaned over and hissed in Serena's ear so only she could hear. “Serena, why did you bring him?”

“Well, it’s kind of hard to explain, Prof-” Serena whispered back, looking at him. “Wait, you knew he was alive all this time?”

“I did. I was there when he was dug up. But, why did you bring him?”

“You said I could bring anyone, and I did.”

“I didn’t mean _him!”_ I meant any of the _hundreds_ of young men who visit Kalos! Literally _anyone_ that wasn't the former Team Flare boss!"

“He helped me, professor. I was lost in the forest and this big beast followed me. He scared it away and helped me back to Couriway Town.”

“Beast?” Sycamore sounded more interested in the monster, as his eyes lit up and her brow furrowed, erasing any traces of anger.

“Yeah, it was massive and hid in the shadows,” Serena began, but stopped at the expression on Sycamore's face.

“That beast is a danger to anyone who moves.," he said. "It's a legend, as no one can fight, catch, or run from it. He did you a more than massive favor; he saved you life. I can't tell you how many people died in those woods, most were professors just trying to figure out what it is. We tried blocking the forest off, but it leaves the forest without the slightest difficulty and we can't stop it. It's like a shadow; you can't catch it but it's always there, no matter how hard you try to contain it. You're lucky Lysandre was there, Serena, more than lucky."

He patted her shoulder as he stood up.

"You two should go skating,” he suggested as he stood up and dipped his head at Lysandre, who nodded back. "It's a lot of fun."

He walked off, but Serena had a sneaking suspicion he would be in range if she needed him. She looked at Lysandre who was watching her patiently and walked over. Pyroar and Sylveon gladly walked to their masters.

“You want to skate?” Serena asked, wondering about the beast. It could leave the forest? Did that mean it could be in her shadow? No, that's impossible, the monster was huge. Sycamore said it was _like_ a shadow, not _was_ a shadow. It was probably impossible to catch because of how intimidating it was. But one thing was for sure, Lysandre saved her life. 

“That sounds fun," he said, making her turn her unfocused gaze to him. 

Together, they walked down to the skating rentals which was a shop that had been changed to rent out skates instead of selling produce. An older woman with gray hair cast Lysandre a suspicious glance but gave them each pair. Walking down to the edge of the ice, Serena slipped off her shoes and put on the skates, tightly pulling the laces. Lysandre stood up; his skates successfully bound to his feet with tight laces forming a beautiful bows.

“Show off,” Serena scoffed as she was busy tying her laces as tightly as she could. Sylveon was watching her handiwork with great interest, while Pyroar was sitting on his haunches, tail lazily sliding across the grass as he was watching the skaters.

“Need any help?” Lysandre offered, watching her fingers weave through the laces.

“Naw, I’m almost done with one foot.”

“Oh, ok, let me set my alarm clock for when you’re ready.”

“Ha, ha, I’m just bursting with laughter right now.”

At this, the two did laugh. A natural, friendly laughter that two friends would share. Serena felt more relaxed now, as less people were observing them like bugs in a jar. He felt her left foot getting lifted and saw Lysandre lifted her skate to his legs and started tying the laces for her. She noticed how firmer the skate felt around her foot as he tightly made the bow.

“Impatient, I see," she mused.

“I just wanted to skate in the same year I came here,” he said jokingly. He even did the skate she just finished, making it tighter and secure while she watched the stars above. It was much safer here, in Couriway Town, surrounded by people and music. It was hard to believe she was terrified earlier the same day.

The blades were set upon the ice, and Serena clutched his hand tightly as she found her balance. It was absolutely mesmerizing: looking down, she could see under at least a foot of ice the water traveling past, making the world under them move in a never ending current. The lights around made the ice glisten and sheen like a floor of glass, and Serena closed her eyes, allowing her to be pulled along. Lysandre drifted on the floor of glass as he skated alongside Serena, his eyes focused on something no one could see. When she observed him, he didn’t look concerned or nervous despite his surroundings, and she decided not to break his silent reverie.

"Syl!" 

Serena and Lysandre looked at the Sylveon who was standing with all four legs splayed out for balance, while Pyroar, with his claws fully unsheathed for grip, was bumping his muzzle into her rump, pushing her forward while he "skated." It truly was a sight to see, as Sylveon would be propelled a foot or so forward, face full of childish glee, before she would down and Pyroar would skate back behind her and push her forward again. Serena laughed at the scene, while Lysandre generously petted his Pyroar with a gentle smile.

The moon was in the sky before she grew cold from the ice, and decided to take a break from skating. Lysandre untied her skates first before undoing his.

“That was fun,” she said as she felt the tension enclosing her feet finally released and wiggled her toes before slipping on her shoes. She could see her breath faintly in the air. “But it’s getting colder.”

“It is rather chilling,” Lysandre agreed. “Should I get you something to drink?”

“Yes, please,” Serena said, rubbing her arms. “I also want to see who else came.”

She could feel goosebumps ripple across her arms as the cold air clung to her skin.

“Very well,” Lysandre said, looking around. No one was directly staring now, but he knew they were giving him side glances and hidden stares. “I will get us some drinks.”

Serena nodded and spotted Calem in the distance, his back was to her. Her breath fogged in the air like wispy clouds of steam before vanishing into the air. She just started to regret forgetting a jacket when something warm and weighty rested upon her shoulders, instantly relieving her back and shoulders from the cold. It smelled very lightly of his cologne but also of the smells of an old building. She supposed if she had been hidden inside a building for... how many years since the incident? Two? Three? She would smell like her surroundings, too.

“Oh, thank you,” she said as she tucked herself in Lysandre’s jacket. When she looked over, she could see him walking off to get the drinks. He was wearing a red vest and a white thin undershirt that was loose on his arms but were cuffed on his wrists. His loyal Pyroar was right at his side, tail swishiny joyously like a pendulum. 

“You’re wearing his jacket?”

“What?” Serena looked over and saw Calem, wearing his own suit (his hat was still on), approaching her.

“He gave you his _jacket?”_

“What’s wrong with wearing a jacket offered by your date?”

“Serena,” Calem said with a concerned look. “It’s from _him_ , and, well, I care for you. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

_Then you should have asked me as your date instead and this wouldn't have happened._

“I understand your concern,” Serena said patiently, tempted to speak her thoughts. “But I actually would have been a goner without him.”

And Serena briefed him about the monster and what Sycamore said, and how Lysandre made sure she left the forest safely and how she felt in needing safety from the shadows, which ultimately resulted in her asking him to go with him in the first place as she didn’t feel safe walking down the streets alone. Calem was watching her and nodded slowly when she finished.

“If he wanted to kill you, he could have done it in the forest. Or let the monster do it. I think I remember something on the news about the monster."

“But, he didn’t kill me. Or let me be killed.”

“Alright, that is reasonable. But I’ll still keep an eye on him.”

Serena nodded and smiled despite itching to ask why he didn't ask her to be his date.

“Thanks for understanding, Calem.”

Lysandre appeared holding to cups of steaming apple cider as Calem left. Pyroar was holding a bowl of it in his mouth, which he set down in front of Sylveon who happily drank her share before sitting back and letting Pyroar have the rest. Serena accepted her cup and drank thirstily, feeling the warmth flow down her body and spread through her core, savoring the sweet apple spice tinged with cinnamon. Reinvigorated, they started walking around Couriway Town talking about the decorations freely. Icicles were shimmering with small, multi-colored lights, while lamps were garnished with wreathes of holly. The darker the night became, the thicker their breaths appeared while the stars became brighter. The music made it look like they were twinkling with the songs, and Serena could see the thousands of the bright lights mottle the store windows, making the frost glow. 

Pyroar stopped, and stood on his hind legs to look into a window, but raised a paw and pressed it against the glass, melting the delicate layer of frost to make the imprint of a powerful lion's paw. Sylveon, delighted by the idea, hurried to his side and pressed her paw against the glass, which looked tiny and adorable compared to his. Seeing this, Lysandre and Serena shared a look before walking over to their Pokémon and looking at their paw prints before placing their own hands against the glass. It felt cool and smooth under Serena's hand, and watched the thin layer of cold flee from the heat of her hand before pulling it away. Above her Sylveon's, was the fragile hand print of an innocent girl. Above Pyroars, was Lysandre's hand print, glove and all.

They took a step back to look, and in the corner of her eye, Serena saw something in Lysandre's eyes, and knew something was in his mind.

_Hand prints of people and Pokémon... you must see now, Lysandre, that beauty is harmony. It always has been and always will be. _

They reached where they had started, completing a full circle around Couriway Town. The moon was at the highest peak of midnight when an announcer came on saying they would play the last song.

Serena couldn’t identify the song as she set Lysandre’s jacket on a chair and hurried over to him, where they decided to take advantage of the last dance, which was slow and peaceful. They rocked with each other, while slowly savoring the sacred moment held that last dances always held: everyone wants it to last so the fun would not end.

Even Pyroar and Sylveon were dancing with each other, side-by-side, then they would circle, and then alternate sides. They would press their foreheads against each other and go backwards and forward, eyes closed and ears down, simply enjoying each other's company.

Serena couldn’t exactly put her ear to his chest, but she could still hear the faint rhythm of his heartbeat as he closed her eyes and felt his warm body against her cold ear. His hands were her on her back and she wrapped her arms around his waist, the personal closeness gave her a sense of comfort, like a father holding his daughter. While the cold, monstrous eyes of the beast still hazed her memory, she couldn’t help but feel fearless at it as she knew she was protected. With a final note that vanished like their breathes, they slowly broke apart.

“That was nice,” Serena said quietly.

“That was.”

Despite the feeling that Lysandre probably would have had more fun with someone his actual age, she had an inkling he genuinely had a good time.

“Here,” the Kalosian said as he walked to the chair and removed his jacket, returning to Serena. She allowed him to drape it over her shoulders and felt the familiar warmth ward away the chilly air. “It’s pretty cold out tonight. You better put this on.”

“Thank you, Lysandre,” Serena whispered as the soft white fluff tickled her chin. She wondered what it was made of, as it was amazingly fluffy and danced wispily in the wind.

“You’re welcome, Serena,” Lyandre said gently as he held his hand out to her. She took it, and together they left the soriée, much slower than they had entered. The lamps that lined the streets like unmovable soldiers were still on, lighting the pathway of the road. She was grateful for the jacket, as a chilly breeze slipped through the trees and through their hair. The silence was a peaceful one, and Serena watched every breath appear like a smoke cloud then vanish as soon as it came. She glanced over to Pyroar and Sylveon, who's heads were closely together, and she knew they were talking to each other in a language only they understood.

But as there is an end to everything, Serena recognized the entrance to her neighborhood, and saw the front of her home. They walked up the front steps and she looked upwards to him, while he looked downwards. Now that everyone knew he was here in Kalos, did he need to be relocated? Somewhere further in Kalos like he thought, or some faraway island no one even heard of? Would this be the last time she will ever see him again?

“Serena?”

“Huh?”

She snapped out of her musings and looked at him, almost painfully. He knew what she was thinking.

“Don’t worry about me,” Lysandre spoke gently. “I’ll be alright.”

“I’m just concerned. I let everyone see you are here, and now-”

“Shhh... They can’t find me if I won’t let them. I’ll probably be relocated somewhere far away. I’m sure we can send letters.”

She took off his jacket and handed it back to him, which he slipped back on. The cold air hit her twice as strong, and she suppressed the urge to shiver. Sylveon detected her mood, as she ran next to her master's legs and nuzzled them with a look of comfort.

“Lysandre?” She asked, thinking on this question a while now. “Do you regret what you have done?”

“I regret trying to better Kalos, yes. But I do not regret making sure you left the forest safely.”

“Lysandre?” She spoke so softly that he had to lean over, hands on his knees, to hear her. “Thank you.”

She leaned forward and gave a gentle peck on his cheek. With that, she slipped inside with Sylveon and he stepped away from the front door, walking into the darkness. 

He looked down at his Pyroar who looked up at him with a pleased gaze, his tail lazily trailing behind him.

"She was right, Pyroar," Lysandre said to his lion as they entered the dark forest together. "I have one good memory that I will keep for an eternity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MivnxkuWth4 -Stolen Dance (Milky Chance) -First dance  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evvuZXSRFQI -Fairytail (Alexander Rybak) -Second dance  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMTUGupx83g -The Good in Me (Jon Bellion) -Not used, but good song, just didn't match with the setting.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_5JCHMhztM -It’s Alright (Mother Mother)- Last dance

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MivnxkuWth4 -Stolen Dance (Milky Chance) -First dance  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evvuZXSRFQI -Fairytail (Alexander Rybak) -Second dance  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMTUGupx83g -The Good in Me (Jon Bellion) -Not used, but good song, just didn't match with the setting.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_5JCHMhztM -It’s Alright (Mother Mother)- Last dance


End file.
